PARTY IN CAMP HALFBLOOD
by Lakrahe
Summary: The demigods of Camp Half-Blood are throwing a party! Witness as they prepare for the event all mayhem&chaos never stops , and win the hearts of their dates. Remember: everyone's invited, be sure to come, date or no date. *Pairings are respected: P/A, S/C.B, T/K&many more.*
1. PLAN

My 1st Percabeth fanfic. Hope you'll like it! Please Review and give some suggestions if you like. Please Enjoy! ;) ~Lakrahe

* * *

PARTY IN CAMP HALF-BLOOD

"Whoooohooh!" Annabeth screamed with so much enthusiasm. I just shrugged and smiled at her. Chiron has allowed us to throw a party in Camp Half-Blood with the balloons, disco balls, delicious food, dancing and all. Even getting a gate to the party was not prohibited. A girl like her should be happy.

"So you're going?" I asked my best friend as if it was the last thing she'll attend to. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom. Why would she be very interested in parties? By the way, what was that? BEST FRIEND? I treat Annabeth differently for a best friend, differently compared to my best friend Grover, the satyr. A satyr is half goat and half human. Yah, in the world of a demigod there are a lot of half creatures and half humans. Get over it.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Her gray eyes were shining with delight. "Percy, us, demigods rarely get to have fun. It's a big opportunity!" She squealed as she squeezed my hand in excitement. I have never seen her in this kind of excitement since the time she has to lead a quest for the first time.

Annabeth's right, I have thought. Being a demigod means you can't have long night parties, get a quiet stroll at the beach, a fun hang out in the arcade and such stuff. We practically train our whole lives in order to survive. A little fun would be great.

"You're right."I said at her.

By the camp fire, I and Annabeth arrived to see a group of discussing campers. As we came closer to investigate, I noticed it was the head counselors.

"Good for you to come, Prissy" Clarisse, head Counselor of the Ares Cabin, sneered at me. Like her father, Ares, she sure does love to pick a fight. She is big and buff even a wrestler would be afraid of her. I just sighed; I have no intentions of fighting.

"What's this all about?" Annabeth interrupted.

"The party..duh!" Silena, head Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, smiled. She is one of the nicer Aphrodite girls and the best equestrian in camp. "Each Cabin will hold responsibility of a certain task as to preparing the Party of the year!"

"Party of the century." Michael Yew, head Counselor of the Apollo Cabin, corrected.

"Well, acknowledging the abilities of our respective God-parent, it is obvious which Cabin takes which particular task." Annabeth gave an immediate solution.

"But first, what will be the theme of the party?" Katie asked. She is the head Counselor of the Demeter Cabin.

"Whatever normal teenagers do on parties then?" Travis elbowed Katie but received a sneer from her. She always hated him since he placed that Easter bunny chocolate on their Cabin's roof.

"Party 'til morning!" Percy suggested and a laugh followed by the Stoll brothers, Michael and Silena while the others gave a smile of approval.

"I think of a crazy party!" Connor said as he was elbowing his brother, Travis. They are the Stoll brothers, sons of Hermes. I find it rather funny that their last name is Stoll. AHAHAH. Oh Gods.

"Why don't we plan for the party in a room, mkay?" Katie offered and everybody agreed.

We all went to the ping pong area. Why were all the meetings held here? I started to wonder but I left all aside.

"Okay, how about a party with a live band?" Silena raised her eyebrows, assuring us it was a great idea. Me, Annabeth, the Stoll brothers, Michael and Silena's boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf who is the head of Hephaestus Cabin, nodded their heads in agreement. That Beckendorf guy is rumored that he can build anything and to my experience with him, it is all true.

"With all the dancing and music!" Silena added with glee.

"We can even have the Apollo Cabin perform as a band." Pullox, head Counselor of Dionysus Cabin, winked in approval. Being a son of Dionysus makes him a better strategist when it comes to planning a party.

"Correct!" Michael said. "We do not only know hymns and old songs, we rock!"

"Then my Cabin will take care of the decorations." Silena added. "A crazy party rock!"

"Well, that sounds like the song 'Party Rock Anthem'." Travis said and made some of them laugh. Clarisse just sneered at him while I face-slapped himself. Stupid Travis, he's so annoying.

"We'll take care of the food and the Hermes Cabin will help." Katie interrupted and smirked at Travis. Travis in returned just gave her a smile which made her cheeks turn a little pink. All of us were staring at Katie's changing face. We can't help it. Her face was noticeable like a tomato.

"Whoah, Katie's pink!" Connor laughed his ass out. "No! RED!"

"Stop it! No, I'm not!" Katie defended herself and received a smirk from everyone, except for Travis who now pursing his lips and looked away. "CUT IT!" Katie ordered. Everyone shut up. A daughter of Demeter could kill us all by just being annoyed. I wonder how Hades survived Demeter's nagging?

So in the end of the discussion, Poseidon Cabin, comprising me and Tyson, with the help of Nico takes care of the Drinks. Demeter and the Hermes Cabins are in charge of the Food but they are hoping that the Hermes Cabin won't steal. Ares and the Aphrodite Cabin will take care of the decorations. The Hephaestus Cabin will make the greatest dance floor, stage and the needed equipment for the party. The Athena Cabin takes the most exhausting job and that is managing the tasks-slash-party with the help of the Dionysus Cabin. Apparently, the Dionysus has a separate task of making the invitations, updates and publicity since they are demigods and, god, mythical beings, minor gods to be invited out of the camp.

"Invite the Hunters of Artemis." Annabeth said to Pullox. He only gave a smile as a response and left.

"Nico will like this." I smiled slyly. Nico has a crush on Thalia and we're making this chance to let them two talk. We are not planning to make Thalia break her oath. A talk won't kill them. Oh ARTEMIS please spare us.

"Thalia will kill you, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said with no worry at all. Her smile was making my stomach being attacked by butterflies. What a weird, addicting feeling, I thought.

"Okay, this meeting is done." I said and the others flee to do their respective duties.

"Hey, we need some chores to do." Annabeth nudged at me.

"Gods, I forgot. I'm tired of doing those office file things. Good thing you're here" I grunted. Not only my Dyslexia makes reading awful but my ADHD won't make me last long in an office or library. I was even impressed at Annabeth for reading tons of architecture books and not getting tired and annoyed by them. "You'll help me right?" I hoped.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain as long as you help me." Annabeth giggled. I noticed her cheeks were turning a little pink or was it just me?

"Great. Deal."

They were checking on the Cabins before going to Chiron's office. Every Cabin got the scores they deserved. Aphrodite, Demeter and Athena Cabins got an unsurprising 5. The Ares got a 3 because they forgot to clean up a crater that a camper from the Apollo Cabin accidentally caused. His arrow got to activate the bomb that was placed at the fences of the Ares Cabin.

The Hermes Cabin got a 2 again because the Demeter girls, lead by Katie, grew some veins in their porch, making it a jungle. The Hephaestus got a 4. They built a robot to take care of their trash but since it looks to dark, we didn't take the time to check longer.

After checking the Cabins, we reached Chiron's office to segregate the files and letters from different senders. The letters were not only from the Gods but from nature spirits, demigods, high rank officials, people or living things in royalty and even satyrs.

"Wow. So many words..." I said as if I were in a trance. The words were flying in the paper making me dizzy. I scream and threw them over me making them fly everywhere. Annabeth took a couple of the files and read some.

"Can't handle them, Seaweed Brain?" She laughed at me. "It'll be harder to do this if you just throw the paper anywhere."

"Why are you laughing, Wise Girl?" I was trying to tease her but it came out like I was teasing myself. I know I'm stupid for making such a good-for-nothing insult name for Annabeth. Well, I'm sorry for being a Seaweed Brain, okay? Annabeth laughed harder which was pretty to hear. She placed the files she was holding inside a box. I had never heard Annabeth laughed this hard before.

"Come on, Wise Girl. Stop laughing!" I whined.

She is not helping me now because she was practically rolling on the floor. I knelt beside her grabbed her shoulders. Next thing I knew I was laughing. It lasted for a few seconds because Annabeth looked at me while laying on the floor. It was more of a gaze than a stare. Her gray eyes where shining and I thought mine too. She didn't say anything and there I noticed I as directly above her.

Annabeth got up so fast that her face was an inch away from mine. I completely stopped laughing because I can feel that I was heating up. Great, I was blushing so badly. I didn't even notice I was staring at Annabeth's lips and then her eyes, then her lips!

Suddenly I have this anticipation of…of moving my face closer to her. I was sweating now. WAIT! What am I thinking? I basically closed my eyes and my body involuntarily moved a little closer but she moved back.

"We should finish this." Annabeth said nervously. I went back to reality and picked up the papers I threw.

CURSE THIS! I was this close! I continued picking the rest of the papers. WHAT! Why am I disappointed of not being able to kissing her? Oh, Percy. Snap out of it.

I shook my head like it was about to fall of. Then, I pretend to read some of the papers while watching Annabeth. She was gathering the rest of the papers putting them together in clips. Her blonde hair was on her face so she placed them behind her ear. Annabeth is so pretty. She faced me and the blush on my face became worse.

Am I in love with Annabeth? I think..I do think of her differently than just a best friend.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review and ETC. I DO NOT OWN PJ&O, Party Rock Anthem and ETC.

~Lakrahe


	2. DEAL

Thanks for those who reviewed, I appreciate them so so so much. Anyway, I didn't make Annabeth as a girly-girl. There were times that she really is that happy and energetic. Notice it in the books, Annabeth isn't always cold or something. Although, her character is the hardest thing to portray, imagine being a child to the Goddess of Wisdom. Her personality is very difficult since you have to be wise yourself to start with. So please spare me and I'm sorry for the long update.

Anyway, I'll be changing POV'S, starting in this chapter.

I hope you enjoy this chaper. I do not own PJ&O.

~Lakrahe

* * *

I kept my mouth shut after the incident with Annabeth at Chiron's office. Well, it wasn't actually an incident, but I can't shake it off my head.

It was dinner at the Pavilion. I sat by myself at the Poseidon table. I miss Tyson being here. He's at Dad's underwater palace, forging weapons. I'll remind myself later to Irish-message that big guy.

While eating, I noticed myself taking glances at Annabeth. She is eating, of course, and from time to time, talking to her siblings. I could tell they are talking about geek stuff. No offense but I can see Annabeth's eyes lit up. Whenever she talks about architecture or anything that involves knowledge and facts, she has this sort of happy aura going on. I felt electricity travelling to my spine, and it made me look away.

Suddenly, Chiron caught our attention by stomping his feet—hooves. "Campers," He called. "You all know the approval of the party." We all nod.

"Good." Mr. D said sarcastically. "Be responsible of this party. If anything disastrous happens, I will not take any blame." He made a particular look at Annabeth, Pullox and Silena. Maybe at them, because Annabeth has taken responsibility of managing the party along with Pullox, his son (a party God if you ask me), and Silena (Aphrodite also loves party, and so are her children). Annabeth and Pullox just nodded, Silena gave an assured smile.

"And, do not forget to invite the party ponies." Chiron gave a small smile.

"Also the Gods and my wife," Dionysus yawned and left with Chiron. Others laughed while others talked about the party. Murmurs, whispers and suggestions were heard everywhere. WOW. This is a very, very big event. An event held by teen-ager demigods. GREAT. How responsible.

"Everybody, listen up." Pullox stood up. He made an announcement about the party. He said that he, Annabeth and Silena decided that the camp should start preparing tomorrow during our free time. I forgot to mention that we only have two weeks to prepare for our party.

After dinner, I waited for Annabeth to finish talking to her siblings. I hope she can make suggestions about the drinks.

While waiting, I can't rid of the thought that, I almost kissed Annabeth. Next time, I'll do it. AHAHA! Wait. I should think about the party first. I could gather all the magic goblets that can give any drink you want, but the camp doesn't have much for the other guests.

"Percy," Annabeth called me. "What are you doing?" She came walking towards me.

"Uhh…thinking?" I said smartly. I totally forgot the reason why I waited for her.

"Really?" She looked at me like I was joking.

"I know how to think." I raised a brow at her.

"Of course, you do, Seaweed Brain." She put out her tongue, teasing me. I felt my stomach did a somersault.

"It's unfair. I can't think of an awesome name to insult you with." I complained.

"Get over it." She smirked at my defeat.

Our conversation was stopped by Silena. "Remember to bring dates!" She smiled and left, running. I blushed, and I was hoping Annabeth didn't see that. Should I ask her out? I think so, but I have no courage yet. Soon…

"Hey, Percy..about that—"

"It's getting late." I cut her off, and pretend to yawn. I do not want to spend another awkward moment with her. I could get…crazy and do stupid things, and embarrass myself in front of her. "See you tomorrow." I smiled and left.

"Alright. Sleep well." She smiled, but there's a hint of disappointment, so she went to her Cabin, no turning back.

Stupid me! I did another stupid thing. What in Hades was I thinking?

I got inside my Cabin, and looked at the salt-water fountain. The moon light passing through my window was all I need, enough for a rainbow to happen. I searched for drachma: on my bed, fountain, nightstand, armor, backpack, but there's none.

Then, I saw a sock laying on the floor, I half hope there's some. And, success! There's one. I tossed the coin, "Oh! Irish, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."The coin disappeared as it touched the rainbow. "Show me Tyson, from the forges of the Cyclopes."

Then in the mist, Tyson appeared with Greek fire surrounding him, and in front of was the weirdest work table. It was floating.

"Tyson!" I called with a smile. It was great to see him.

He turned to where the voice came from. "Percy?" He looked everywhere. "Where are you? I miss you, brother!"

"Here," Tyson blushed for not seeing I was just in front of him. "How are you?"

"Great!" Tyson smiled while holding a double edge sword. "Where's Annabeth?"

Just hearing her name made me blush furiously. "She's…ahh…at her cabin." I grinned. "Sleeping…"

"Why are you red?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

"Wha—what are you talking about?" I shook my head madly, and I made an uncomfortable laugh. Tyson scratched his head in response. Maybe he's thinking possibilities, and I was hoping he was thinking that I was slapped by Clarisse or something.

"So, there's this party…" I changed the subject. He looked excited as I said 'party'. Tyson clapped his hands like a kid who earned the biggest lollipop. I explained that I needed his help for the preparation, and his presence.

"Of course, brother!" Tyson smiled. "Be safe. I'll come home in a few days."

After saying that, Tyson's imagine dissolved, and I am alone. I jumped on my bed hoping I could go to sleep.

"I can't go to sleep," I grunted. "Annabeth," I sighed miserably. She's all I see. Her blond wavy hair, making her look like a princess. And, her smart gray eyes, whenever I am looking into them, it makes me smile.

Suddenly, "Percy," someone hissed my name, but I ignored it.

"PERRRCYY," he called again.

"Go away," I said, annoyed. I think ignoring it was a bad thing, because it threw three pebbles, and it hit my forehead with good accuracy. "OW!" I got up from my bed and yelled, "who are you and why are you good at aiming pebbles?"

From my window, a person climbed in. "Travis?" I asked, unsurprised. It's either they'll prank me, steal or ask help. "What in Hades are you doing here?"

Before he could answer his brother, Connor, came inside as well. "Hi, Percy," he greeted.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked again. This time I was a little pissed. I hope they do not steal anything, because I have nothing very valuable here, only essentials.

Connor glanced at his brother, who was turning red, and back to me. "Bro, needs help." Once Connor had said it, his brother slapped his shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?" Connor whined.

"Percy, c-c-can you help me?" Travis stammered, certainly he was embarrassed. "…get Katie to go to the party with me?"

"See bro?" Connor smiled slyly. "That wasn't so hard." He snickered, and his brother sighed.

"Why are you asking me?" I gave them an indifferent face. Travis rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "I do not have experience with that."

"Well, you get along with Annabeth." Connor said. When I heard her name, I blushed.

"What? Were friends!" I retorted.

"You don't say." Travis gave a smirk. He returned to his old sly-self. It was better than he was shy about getting a date with Katie, but what he said made me blush even more.

"He's turning into a tomato!" Connor laughed. "You do love Annabeth!" He said victoriously, and both of them laughed.

"You should ask her out," Travis dared, and placed his arm around my neck. I pursed my lips while looking at his stealthy face. "I'll do anything, if you ask her out." He's up to something, but I think I should get along.

"Anything?" I have a bright idea. LIGHT BULB! "I will ask her out," I said with a sly smile. The Stolls love a little michevious game. I can see Connor make a smug grin while Travis raised a brow, like he was saying, _bring it on_. I think of giving them a good one.

"Travis, I think I know where is this going." Connor said, now a little nervous, but he looked at his brother, who was having a difficult time giving a poker face. Seeing Travis like that, Connor gave an expression as if I owned him. Travis shifted uncomfortably as if he knew what I'm going to throw. "Percy is good with deals." His brother warned.

"I know that." Travis said nervously.

"I will ask Annabeth, if you ask Katie out." Travis's eyes lit up like it the easiest thing. He was about to say something but I cut him off, "but you have to do it inside Cabin 4, and she has to say 'yes'.

Travis turned pale. "WHAT?" He barely said it. "I-I barely catapult those chocolate bunnies in their roof, how-how much more if I go inside?" Travis said as if he ate something bitter.

"You wanted to go out with Katie, right? This your chance. We'll get even. You'll get Katie, and I'll get Annabeth."

"Dude, don't worry." Connor patted his back. "Just give her a letter and place it on her bed."

"What if she doesn't see it?" He said and made a few more excuses. "FUCK! What if—"

"We would not know if you just stand there." I smirked and pushed them outside the door while Travis was still complaining. "Now, will you let me sleep? Good luck!"

"Perce—" Before Travis could say more, I slammed the door behind me and jumped to my bed. Their voices faded, but I could still hear Travis complaining, "when I do it Percy, Annabeth should say 'yes' to you too!" I chuckled in my head, and took a good, satisfying, deep sleep.

* * *

**TRAVIS'S POV**

At the Cabin, I am trying to make a letter for Katie. I hope she'll see it, and won't grow poison ivy in my bed.

_Dear Katie,_

_I am sorry once again for the chocolate bunnies on your roof. At least, I cleaned it right? Please don't kill me. I made it extra clean for you. Anyway, about the party, I heard it will be the best event, and I'm sure it will be._

I stopped writing, and said a few curses. I tried to say them as low as possible, since everyone was asleep. "Connor!" I whispered harshly.

"ummmmnnn," he said. He was next to me, half alseep on his bunk.

"I got a writer's block," I said gripping on my pencil tighter. Why won't letters just write themselves?

"Get an Aphrodite girl/boy to write," he said not even opening his eyes. "and Bro, just do it tomorrow. I'm sleepy, and I'm sure…" He snored.

"Thanks bro," I sighed, and continue the letter. I want to do this as fast as possible, but asking a girl inside her Cabin? It's almost impossible, much less getting her to say 'yes'. Katie might turn me into a shrub if I do that personally. I think I should charm her more whenever I get a chance to be with her, then I could ask her out through this letter! That could work, but what if another guy asks her out?

I started writing more words, and it turned out to sentences. This should be done as soon as possible. Percy really knows how to get a person into deals. No wonder, he's still alive. Right now, I not sure if I'm doing this to getting Katie or for making Percy ask Annabeth out. I think both.

_I have been doing all those pranks, because I want your attention. So, I'm sorry if I got into your nerves, but whenever you get mad you look so cute. It just makes me want to see you more, but I didn't realize you'll hate me._

Shit! This is hard, but it made me smile. I rubbed my temples, drank a whole glass of water in one gulp (was that possible?), and sighed.

_Katie, has anyone told you hat you are cute? You are awesome, and I mean not just only tending plants._

I wrote some more and more. I erased words that wouldn't make Katie think I'm stupid. Then, I wrote the ending part of my letter.

_So will you go to the party with me? I'll be the happiest guy in camp, if an amazing and beautiful girl like you will agree._

_Love, Travis Stoll_

I was so proud when I finished my letter. I reread my beautiful work, and made a victory dance silently. SO MUCH WIN! I could almost feel like crying. It was the real me, hoping she'll see the same. Travis Stoll is not only good at pranking!

I ran to Cabin 4, and placed my amazing work of art to where she can see it first thing she wakes up.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you weren't disappointed or anything. Anything you guys can suggest for pairings? Appearance of the party venue? A weird twisting plot? Pls review, so I'll know what you want! :)

Thanks for reading :)

~Lakrahe


	3. TRY

Thank you for those who reviewed, marked my story as favorites and alert. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own PJ&O. if I did it will be the worse.

~Lakrahe

* * *

I had a pretty sleep when...

"OW!" I wailed in pain.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the last person I thought to hover above me. "Ka-Katie?" I stuttered in shock. She was wearing a very red chemise with flowery designs, and she was hot! It made me smile, until I noticed her expression. What I meant was she was red, angry and frustrated.

"Had a bad night?" I smirked at her. "I'm a good cuddler." I winked at her, which I never thought I made it worse.

She gritted her teeth, and pushed me harder on the bed. "You think you could get away from me?" She snarled, ignoring my question and comment. "Why do a prank first thing in the morning?" She gripped on my shoulders, and shook me as hard as she can.

Did I mention I was shirtless? 6-pack abs here! I blush to think that she was practically sitting on me!

"WHY PRANK ME?" She shook me harder, and I snapped myself to reality.

I do not understand. What did I wrote that got her this angry? And, how in Hades did she get pass those traps around our cabin?

"Katie," I spoke with calmness and awesomeness, but she just sneered. I leaned forward to sit straight, but she pushed me back in a laying position.

"What?" I hissed.

"You caused me two bumps!" She pointed on her forehead. There were two bumps, alright. I moved my hand softly on her forehead, but she slapped my hand away.

"But, I didn't do anything," I whined as I kissed the hand she slapped. "I only gave you a letter!" I almost forgot our weird position. "Aren't you making this a little too awkward?"

She raised a brow, and realized. I was shirtless and wearing boxers. Katie on the other hand, was wearing a sexy chemise. She moved away from me, blushing. Hold on. Blushing? YES! POINTS for Stoll!

I finally sat up facing her. "Why are you in my cabin, and how did you get here?" I asked with a smirk.

"You have this rock-pendulum thingy hanging on my ceiling." She held out the rock with my letter attached to it. Katie clutched the rock, and punched me in the gut.

I squeezed my painful gut in agony. "What was that for?" I croaked.

"That was for hitting me using this." Katie was now playing with the rock.

"Can you please explain how did this crap happen?" I said wailing in pain, so much for being hot, Katie. Thanks for the pain.

"Wow," she praised me. "I can't believe the amazing Travis Stoll has manners." I scoffed at her, and rolled my eyes. Katie raised a brow in disbelief.

"Explain please," I pleaded sarcastically.

Katie explained. When she woke up, the rock hit her as she rose from her bed. The rock didn't only hit her once, but twice—painfully. She got hold of the rock, and saw my name peeping through: 'Love, Travis Stoll'. She thought of it as a joke and stormed in here, in my bed, to teach me a lesson.

"Katie—" I tried to calm her anger by holding her hand softly.

"You said about a letter?" She recoiled her hand from me, and I nodded disappointedly: one for her not seeing the letter, and two for removing her hand from mine.

Katie removed the letter from the rock, and opened it. At first, she read it fast. I could tell because her pupils were moving rapidly. But in the middle, her eyes slowed, and her expression changed from angry to indifferent.

"Are you done?" I asked her with my signature smirk. All she did was nod a couple of times. "In the letter I meant what I've said," I said with sincerity as I lean towards her, finding her gaze.

"Really?" her green eyes lit up as it meet my blue ones.

"Holy Hermes! In Hades, yeah!" I smiled at her, and chuckled. Katie smiled too. I leaned nearer to Katie, and to my surprise she did the same. My heart skipped a beat. I'm going to kiss Katie Gardner!

To me, I think I was a millimeter away from her lips when she punched me again—in the gut!

"Kates!" I groaned. "Wha—what's that for?"

"You should know better how to ask a girl, dumb ass!" Katie smiled, and put out her tongue at me.

"So...is that a yes?" I was still groaning while I said that.

Katie grunted. "Try harder, and this time don't give me injuries." Before I could ask more, she left like a ninja.

* * *

It was archery class, and Katie was doing not-so-good with it. I smirked at her, but she shook her head away from me. She tried to another shot, and she missed again. And, I meant the target board, not the bull's eye. I laughed. I took an arrow from my quiver, and placed it with my bow. This will impress Katie. I pulled the arrow along with the bow's string, and release.

"Great shot, Travis," Chiron complimented me as he saw the arrow hit the bull's eye.

"No prob." I smirked at Katie who was fuming. I walked closer to her when Chiron asked if I could help Katie.

"Having a problem?" I smiled at her.

"Go away show off," she grumbled as she grabbed another arrow.

"Not until you get a good shot."

"Shut up, Stoll," She warned as she tries to concentrate to take a shot. I noticed something about her; she was tense.

"You're shoulders should be relaxed," I said gently as I smoothly grabbed her shoulders. Katie softens as I touched her. "Take a deep breath," I ordered softly and she did as I told. I moved my hands to hers: one on each. I maneuvered her hands to the correct way, and I noticed she was looking at my hands with intense eyes. Now, I was closer to Katie's hair, and it smelled like a garden full of flowers. I blushed as I was paying my attention to this matter.

"Ready?" I asked huskily on her ear. Katie nodded. "Release," I whispered.

Katie loosened her grip, and watched the arrow hit the bull's eye. She gasped at first, and screamed in triumph.

"Travis!" She turned to me, and hugged me tight. I blushed again at her sudden movement. (Curse you pink tints on my cheeks!) I smiled at the Demeter girl, and hugged her back. I am not a teddy bear; I, Travis Stoll, hug back. I lifted her by the waist and we spin together in happiness.

Knowing our moment, Chiron coughed in purpose. Thank you, teacher who's half horse and half human, for ruining the moment. Katie was first to pull away which made me blue.

"No, Thank you?" I smirked at her, but Katie just grunted.

After class, Katie just disappeared from the crowd. I mean I can't find her. Was she avoiding me? I hope not.

* * *

I'm not really skilled at swords play, but when doing this I can get my emotions set aside. Okay, I am sad and blue, because Katie left without a proper greeting. Baby for you? Don't worry...I'll give you to Hades, and throw you in the pits of Tartarus for thinking that I am.

While practicing at the Arena, Silena approached me. "Hi Travis," she greeted with a big smile.

"Hi," I muttered, and continued to attack the dummy.

"I need you to find some materials for the invitations." I slashed at the dummy three times before turning to Silena.

"Find? Buy? Or _steal_?" I clarified. Do _not_ forget I'm a son of Hermes. I attacked again the dummy from behind, and kicked it.

"Find a way," I heard her. Silena giggled and I stopped at my tracks to face her. "But, we will still give you some fund." I raised a brow at her, and sat at anything possible to sit at. "Just find a way to get the things on this list," She said and handed me a long piece of paper.

I glanced at the things needed and narrowed my eyes at her. "Nail Polish?" I gave her a _seriously _look.

"What?" She asked defensively. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'll get all these things, but with a condition." I know getting these things was almost impossible. I have to travel to some states just to get this list complete. But, if I think like Percy, and all of us will get even.

"Say it," Silena ordered.

"I need your help to get me a date with…" I almost saw glitters in Silena's eyes. She motioned me to continue, because was I giving her a lot of suspense. "Katie Gardner," I muttered.

"No problem!" Silena squealed. "When you come back, Stoll, get ready," she promised, and skipped out of the way. Before she was finally out of the arena, "do this in three days," she smiled, winked, and left.

When I heard I was going to do this in three days, my mouth hang open. I started to panic, I almost crumpled the list.

I almost felt that doing this is a bad idea, but I have to do this for Katie.

I ran off to my cabin, grabbed anything necessary, ran again to the nearest Pegasus, and flew to the nearest mall.

I'll get back to you Katie! Don't get a date when I return.

* * *

Ohh! Will Travis complete his task before Katie gets a date? Or why can't Travis just ask her out in her cabin? Does he really need to go harsh chores just to ask her out? What love ;)

I hope you like this chapter :) review please for suggestions, comments, and etc.

~Lakrahe


	4. TRY II

First of all, I'm sorry for a very long update. I have been preparing for the celebration of my birthday this Tuesday, June 12. Second, I'll be making up some made-up things about Greek lit. Third, I do not own PJO, Greek lit., and many things, only the plot/story. Fourth, please review. Comments, suggestions, requests are highly appreciated. And lastly, please do enjoy! ;)

~Lakrahe

* * *

**Silena's POV**

Wow. I can't believe it only takes a date to make Travis to get the things needed on the list. What's better is that he didn't even ask for the cash! Unbelievable! I giggled inside for my little victory. To be honest, most of the things written on the list are for us Aphrodite girls.

"Silena," Clarisse called me to snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I turned to her, lacing my hand through my smooth silky blond hair.

"Tha-thanks for the advice," the daughter of the war God stammered. I also noticed that in her buff appearance she could look so shy. She even blushed when I looked at her more.

"OH-MI-GODS!" I said loudly in so much excitement. Clarisse turned redder in every syllable I said. "Chri-Chris asked you out?"

Her expression turned _duh_-like. "No, stupid Aphrodite girl, he didn't. yet…" she said sarcastically. The insult should have hurt me, but the fact Chris Rodriguez is about to ask Clarisse out made me so happy. Before the Battle of the Labyrinth, Chris mysteriously appeared outside her house and he was ….crazy. You know what I mean. He gone mad, but who cares? Clarisse nursed him to health, Mr. D cured his madness, and he won't be helping Kronos anytime. Then this party, I told Clarisse about dates and all, hoping Chris will ask her out.

"Don't say that." I smiled at her. I leaned closer to ask her privately, "so did he say?" I winked, more like a gesture, telling her it was safe to tell me.

She blushed, trying now to compose herself. Being that way for Clarisse was totally not cool, but cute. Cute, because I love romance, the denials, sweet sayings and more! I giggled inwardly.

"He just told me to meet him later near the pavilion," Clarisse said with a half clueless and half aware shrug. "Our usual place," she added.

I cooed, knowing Chris will surely ask her out. Clarisse grunted at her reaction. She starts to walk off, but she turned back to say, "if you need anything, you can ask or call me." And with that, the head counselor of Cabin 3 went to the direction of the armory.

* * *

"I knew they would be here," I smiled mischievously at a group of Demeter girls tending their garden, but I was only interested to one, with green eyes and brown hair.

"Yes, they are," Another guy muttered to his self, cockily. What? Another person? I was shocked and turned to see a grinning Connor Stoll beside me. I yelped and without thinking I forcefully slapped his shoulder.

His grin faded, but motioned his pain like a mime. "What in Hades are you doing?" I whispered, making sure that Katie won't suspect us.

"Spying?" Connor said uncertainly, feeling his newly received red bruise. "I like spying. And you were right now, so I joined you." He gestured me and to where I was looking at, Katie and the Demeter girls.

I sighed. "I am not spying. I'm making love happen," I corrected him, looking once again at the Demeter girls. Now, they just finished watering the plants, and started keeping their tools.

"Silena," Connor called again.

"What?" I asked still looking at the girls, hoping they'll leave Katie alone.

"Have you seen Travis?" He wondered like I was the reason he's gone.

I never turned my eyes to Connor, but I answered immediately. "I made him do some errands." I knew Connor was about to speak again, but Katie was alone and now, talking to some shrub. I'm taking this opportunity.

"For the party," I quickly added, and stood up carefully. Katie didn't bother the noise going to her.

"Done," Katie said as she wiped her forehead. She turned to face me, but I was unsure if she thought she'll see me. "Oh, hi Silena," she smiled faintly at me.

"Katie," I said, smiling while grabbing her wrist. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Her eyes narrowed at me.

"I heard about you and Travis," I whispered excitedly at her.

Katie yanked her arm from me, moving back. "You crazy, Silena? I am not going with him to the party!" She exasperated but she was blushing. Katie explained the epic failure Travis has done. Honestly, getting hit by a flying-slash-swinging rock is not good, but being asked out by a boy is so romantic. "He gave me a morning pain! And he expects that I'll go out with him? That's stupid."

I promise she is defensive. This is totally one sign of denying a person you like. I snickered that made Katie's eyes widened in either annoyance or embarrassment. "I told you Silena. That Hermes boy is crazy. I will never fall or go out with an irresponsible prankster."

I rolled my eyes at her and sighed, "Don't declare, Katie. We will never know."

"Is getting hit on the head romantic?" She pointed at her injury, and yes, she has, but they don't look that bad.

"So you want a better way of asking you out?" I smirked at her, having a better idea.

She didn't meet my eyes, "no, that's not what I meant."

"You're lying. I know you kinda like Travis," I nudged at her.

"You always do, not only at me, but everyone." I knew it. Victory! TRAVIS AND KATIE ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! Love is in the air. I should find a good name for them.

"Tratie," I said with a dreamy expression.

"What?" Katie raised a brow.

"A couple name," I giggled. "Travis plus Katie equals Tratie," I explained to her with so much squealing. Katie in reply just shook her head in shame. "Wow. That is so cute! Cute like Percabeth!"

Katie gave another puzzled look. I gasped and explained again. "Percy plus Annabeth equals Percabeth! If only they'll get to confess they really like each other." Katie was still giving me a bored look. "Come on, Percy and Annabeth are meant to be." I grinned at her.

"Yes, but—"

Before she could continue, Percy stepped in our conversation. Where did he come from? I do not know.

"Why do people keep saying that we are a couple?" The Sea God's son said in a calm and curious way, not in a WHY-IN-HOLY-OLYMPUS-BLHA-BLAHH?

"Wow. You seemed not defensive," I said half impressed, and yes, he blushed after I said that.

"Why are we here?" Katie broke the awkward moment.

"I know why," I smiled, pointing at them, Katie and Percy. "You need dates…for the party," I squealed at the last part.

Katie walked closer and slapped my should. "Ow, Katie!" I gave a puppy pout.

"Whatever," she grunted, rolled her eyes and continued, "we do not need dates." Katie's eyes glanced at Percy who blushed again. "Oh Demeter's cereals! You too?" She scowled the Percy. Well, who could blame Aphrodite girls? We are so good with emotions.

"Katie." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Travis really likes you," I said all of the sudden even though I don't know if she badly wants to hear that.

"He-he keeps picking on me," she exasperated as she turned back to prevent us from seeing her blush. "Afterwards, he's nice and gentle to me." I giggled while Percy smirked.

"He even asked me to help him out," Percy said proudly.

"..but it failed." She was still not facing us. "He gave me two injuries."

"Normally stupid of him," Percy said thoughtfully, agreeing to what have the certain Stoll brother has done.

I assumed Katie's blush has subsided, because she turned to face us. "It'll be dinner time later. We are all head Counselors, we should go." I have no time to argue about her changing topic, because the skies have turned red-orange. I nodded my head, and we went for the direction of our Cabins.

We were half way to the cabins when Drew, my sibling appeared as if on cue. "Hi Katie, Percy," she said smiling at them. She paused at me, "hi Silena," she said like it was bitter on her tongue. Drew hated me ever since, because I abolished the Aphrodite's rite of passage in our Cabin. It is where we are children of Aphrodite are rightfully her children when we break the hearts of the ones we love. When I got Senior Head Counselor, I removed that rule.

"Hey Katie," Drew cooed. "Mind if you come with me hon?"

She's obviously charm-speaking because Katie took time to nod. Yes, Drew has a rare ability of a child of Aphrodite could have. And that is what you call, charm-speaking. She can get anyone to do anything she wants. It's a miracle that some children of Aphrodite can resist it, including me.

"I hope she doesn't do anything bizarre," I muttered to myself, letting her get away with Katie.

Percy must've heard it, because he responded back. "You mean Katie?" I glared at him. Gods, Percy really lived up to his name as Seaweed Brain.

I immediately corrected him, and he asked why.

"Drew, she makes ways for people to fall in love," I said sadly.

"So what's wrong with that?"

"She tries to make them fall in love in a different kind of way," I explained the time where she made a love potion for a couple when she stayed as a year rounder and it turned out badly. Drew even charm-spoken the guy! One time, she and her company raided the Apollo Cabin just to get Lee Fletcher and a girl from our Cabin to be alone, and they didn't even appreciate it. "You see, Drew wants romance to be hasty and fast, which isn't a good thing. And she believes love is magic, so she uses potions and items to get a couple together."

"You say as if it is bad news," Percy watched the direction where Drew and Katie left to.

"Well it could be," I said as I shrugged.

"Maybe she changed," he said but you could feel doubt in his words.

* * *

I have told the rest of my sibling to proceed at the pavilion after a few minutes. Charlie wanted to see me badly at the beach, so I went out first. When I was a few meters away from the pavilion, I spotted Drew with Katie. A little far from them was Chris. I guessed that Chris will ask Clarisse out. I ignored Katie and Drew, so I find a hiding spot to eavesdrop at Chrisse(Chris+Clarisse=Chrisse).

Chris was leaning against a tree, he was holding something. Unfortunately, I was a little too far to see it. Suddenly, Annabeth came out. She was yelling at him. Yes, I could hear it loud and clear.

"What is the meaning of this?" Where are they?" Annabeth was now in her normal tone, yet her words were stern and tight. She was dirty like she was pranked. Connor. It could only be him, since Travis left for the errand.

"I do-do not know," said a stammering Chris. "I think they're in the cabin."

"Of course!" Annabeth said like it was insulting her, she sneered.

And with that the weirdest thing happened.

SHHH!

Annabeth, Chris and soon Katie fell to the ground. I gasped and ran to them. As I got closer to them, they had a arrow sticking out of their bodies. Annabeth has hers on her shoulder while Chris was hit on the back. I took one out and I gasped again.

"DREW!" I screamed in anger.

I turned to Katie. She must've walked to them in order to calm the Wisdom's daughter. I was hoping she wasn't hit by the arrow.

But, no.

I turned to where might have Drew went, but there is no sign of her, not even the archers who have helped her.

Gods of Olympus, why of all magical items, why this? Why can't it be a potion? How did she even get these arrows? Drew, of course, got those because of charm-speaking. But that's not the point anymore. What's even worse is how to cure this mess.

"Why Eros's arrow?" I muttered bitterly.

* * *

Author Notes:

Yes, Silena is blond in this story. Yes, she can change her appearance.  
Eros is a minor God of Love, Roman counterpart is Cupid.

Review Please :)

~Lakrahe


	5. TRYIII

I am sorry for a long update. I had a rough time at school. So, I hope you like this !

~Lakrahe

* * *

**Silena's POV**

"Are you sure?" Will Solice asked me again while looking back at the sleeping trio: Annabeth, Chris and Katie. He was the best healer in camp, and he just had a break after practicing not-so-camp-fire songs for the band; a bad time to handle an emergency.

"Yes, Eros," I insisted. "He was not there, but Drew was."

"You're probably correct," he said, now studying the arrows. "She might have charmspoken Eros, but we can't jump into conclusions yet. Eros could have done it and poof-ed his way of escape."

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm lying? Or perhaps doubting me? I saw her with my two pretty blue eyes." I narrowed my eyes at him and looked at Charlie, my boyfriend. He helped me with Annabeth and the others to the inifirmary. I was getting impatient to he placed his arm around me for comfort.

"No," Will stammered in nervousness.

"Then what? I'm sure Drew persuaded Eros to hit them and if they fell for the wrong person? That would be insane!" I exasperated in worry while Charlie let his arm fall from me.

Eros is the minor God of love, lust, and affection. He is responsible on how people fell in love, but not the kind of love my Mom does. We call Eros's love as affection or lust. It depends on what he does to make others fall in love. For an instance, he shot arrows at Annabeth, Chris and Katie. With that, whoever person they saw before they were hit, they will fall for that person. A love magic you can say, but this is more like a curse than a blessing.

Will patted my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I looked up and sighed loudly. "Silena," Will called my attention. "They are awake. I'll get some medicines. I'll be back quickly."

He's right but it was Annabeth who was showing movements. Charlie went out to investigate on Drew while I ran out from the infirmary to find Percy. He heard about the Eros accident and he wanted to watch Annabeth right now, but he was needed in the ocean at that moment. Luckily, he was walking towards the infirmary when I saw him.

"She's awake!"

As Percy heard me, he started running like a cheetah to the infirmary. He didn't even greeted or questioned if I was kidding or something. Rude, right? Not to mention, he just passed by me. "Wait!" I screamed, running after him.

**Percy's POV**

Eros, Son of Aphrodite and Ares, is not a good sign when he is playing hearts of other people, including Annabeth's. First of all, why of all possible people in the world why does he have to be playing with Annabeth…or my friends? Silena told me that it might be Drew's devious plans.

I ran frantically, almost not feeling my feet. As I reached the infirmary, I stumbled –face-first because I can't control my feet. I busted the door open, and saw a shocked Annabeth.

"Percy?" She gave me a skeptical look. "Could you be any more idiotic?" She smirked. "You could just push the door with your hands, Seaweed Brain. No need to use you head."

I was sighed in relief, knowing that Annabeth is safe. I know that the arrows would not kill her, but still.

I sat on the chair just right beside her. "So? How are you feeling?"

"Fine,"

Annabeth was seeing me differently. I do not exactly know how to explain, but she wasn't paying attention to me. It was like she was looking for someone way more important than me. Not that I am very important to her. I am her best friend, any way.

"Oh my gods," she mumbled and turned to me like I was a witness. "What happened to Chris?"

"He also got hit by the Eros," before I could continue, her eyes widen in shock, making me think Chris is going to die because of a love arrow. When did she become this protective to others? Annabeth is caring and protective, but not to this kind of point.

"Eros?" She snapped, she said shaking her head.

"Percy," Silena came inside panthing. "I need to talk to you…again."

I didn't argue because Annabeth wasn't even paying attention on me. Weird, she was looking at Chris, not just looking but staring. I felt like I've been punched in the gut.

Silena called me again and Will came inside the scene, examining Annabeth. "Take care of her, Will." The daughter of Aphrodite said.

We made it outside the infirmary and Silena was silently looking at the trio with wary. I am not supposed to be over acting about this, but she is really staring mostly at Chris! I mean with the twinkle and the patiently waiting beside him on his bed. Of all people, why Chris? I am not jealous if this is what I am diagnosed with. No.

"Percy," Silena said almost pleading. I almost forgot she was there. She wore a worry face as if there is a hellhound behind me. "Do you know what happens when a person is a victim of Eros's arrows?" She asked as if I was a kindergarten kid given a lesson about bad nannies.

I was supposed to say, _of course I do_, but I ended up saying something stupid. "What?" Silena face palmed herself.

"Really, Percy? No wonder Annabeth keeps on complaining about you! Whenever you do something heroic, she admires you. However, you always turn the tables by acting dumb," Silena, the daughter of Love, known to be the sweetest person in camp, nagged at me. It is not my fault I act that way.

"Hold up! You say that Annabeth admires me?" I snapped at her.

Silena sighed at me, and took a glance inside the infirmary. "BTW, ATM, Annabeth is in love with Chris," she said ignoring my question.

I nodded nervously in response, not minding her earlier statement, which sadden me more.

"She stills acts the way she is, but she will be a little responsive and sensitive to Chris."

"Which is bad," my mouth dried.

"Yes, and for the only cure is…" Silena threw a suspicious look at a particular direction. Looking at her, she is very sure that this situation is out of hand. In which in my part probably isn't….yet.

"Do not tell me this is a cliché cure?" I interrupted her. In my mind, I was hoping she would say, _No, we will just need to drown Annabeth in the sea to wash the spell out._

"A kiss," She said bluntly that made my stomach turn upside-down and my cheek burn in delight, at the same time panic.

"You are kidding me, right?" My eyes turned like the Athena's owl.

"Yes, they have to kiss the person they are originally in love with before they were fired or better yet, be in love with someone else. That is easy with Chris, but it will be a challenging task finding Annabeth and Katie's."

Honestly, I was disappointed with what Silena said. They have to kiss the person they were originally in love with? Sure, I am happy for Chris. He admired Clarisse. My body went melting-mode when Silena said that finding Annabeth's love will be difficult. She is an Aphrodite daughter, Silena should know who Annabeth likes or loves.

"I _like _her. I will make a way." I scratched my neck.

First of all, I am not going to deny I like her. Whatever happened to Travis, I am going to ask her out or return Annabeth to normal. But would Annabeth liking Chris be better? Would it make be not a curse, instead of a blessing? Right, Chris loves Clarisse and if Annabeth doesn't go back to normal, it would cause a conflict within camp itself. More to that, not curing Annabeth will be my loss.

"Well, that was easy," Silena giggled, losing her tension. "Good luck with that! And yeah, Travis is coming back soon. You might need his help."

And with that, Silena went inside the infirmary, leaving me with heavy thoughts.

* * *

Alright! Will Percy really kiss Annabeth? But what's more important, is how will he do it?

Stay tuned in.

~Lakrahe


	6. TRY IV

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for it is a long update. I am trying to update and write as much as I can. I have a lot of things to do for the matter of fact. I am also writing my other story: The Pain of the Love Goddess's Daughter, so will you please read and review on it too? Thanks! By the way, I am also reading Kane Chronicles recently, anyone who is a fan?

Enjoy chapter six!

I do not own Percy Jackson and the books.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

What if a girl you like for almost, let's say, four years was attacked by the minor God of Love? And with his magical arrow that makes any victim fall for the last person they saw before they are knocked unconscious. Or your love one was attacked by a minor Love God that was under a charm-speaking spell. Would you go crazy? Anxious? Scared? Worried? Or you won't give any attention to it? If you won't give any damn about it, then good for you. No stress.

Meanwhile, I am.

It is the third day since Travis has left the Camp borders and he should be returning soon. I have tried all my might to catch Annabeth's attention, but when I do she immediately turns back to Chris. On the other hand, Chris liked Katie and made Clarisse mad, REALLY MAD. She destroyed the dance floor that the Hephaestus Cabin recently finished. Silena had to calm her down before causing any more casualties.

As for Katie, she is in love with Chris which made Clarisse madder than usual. Anyone brave enough to talk to her is Silena. And everyone is trying to make Chris and Katie far apart, which Annabeth is an expert in. She gets jealous after all.

I have tried different ways to make this catastrophe in order. However, NONE OF THEM WORK, not even close to make me kiss Annabeth or much less make her fall for me. I will just narrate to you the epic fails I have done as we are waiting for Travis. We, including Clarisse, have a plan to make the victims of Eros's love arrow turn back to normal. Here goes:

PERCY'S LIST TO GET ANNABETH:

1. Have a picnic

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth happily took the cookie I made for her. It was blue, so she was fascinated when she saw it, knowing that I do not cook or bake. "Good that you are trying to be independent."

I blushed at her compliment.

She turned to me, wanting my reply.

I do not want to tell her I made that just for her. I was trying to make an excuse hoping she won't be awkward.

Suddenly, Annbeth screamed so hard that my ears could have gone deaf. "AHHHHH!" She screamed again while was frantically removing heavy dirt on her. A spider, by the way, is dirt for her. Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek. The curse was so bad that I do not want to hear it.

"Where?" I stood up because she moved five feet from me.

"THERE!" She pointed stiffly at a toy.

I laughed at her and pick up the plastic spider. "Annabeth, it is just a toy…" I turned to face her with a big grin on my face. And I realize: she was gone. Annabeth darted someplace else making my smile disappear.

"CHRIS!" She screamed from a distance.

I sighed in desperation and saw Connor laughing. "CONNOR!" I took out Riptide and chased after him.

2. Take her swimming

I spotted Annabeth by the lake's dock. She was submerging her feet on the water and kicking it at the same time.

I moved stealthily to her to surprise her. When I was about two feet to cover her eyes,

"Percy, I know you are there."

"Gods, Annabeth! How do you know?"

"Duh," she said matter-o'factly.

I hurriedly sat beside her with my feet on the water. "Hey, wanna swim?" I invited.

"That's cool," she said as she splashes water to me. I whined and return the evil favor, even though I am not wet. "You whine like a girl. You are not wet, you know."

"Hahahah, right." I laughed nervously and took of my shirt. "Let's swim!" I grabbed her hand.

I noticed she blushed, which made me blush and scream, _boom!_

"Let me invite Chris," she smiled.

Before she could walk away, I grabbed her wrist, making her face me. "Come on. He's busy," I made an excuse. I really wanted to have Annabeth with me right now."Please, Wise Girl," I smiled.

"He is not. I'll invite him," she said, not looking at my eyes. She struggle from my grip, and I released it, knowing I was defeated.

3. Talk about architecture

Today, everybody was busy. Each Cabin had a task in their hands, while me, being the only demigod son of Poseidon, I am waiting for my brother Tyson to gather more of the magic goblets in the Dad's underwater palace.

Since I was bored, I am planning to do another way to get Annbeth. I was walking towards the Athena Cabin, when I saw Malcom talking to Pullox.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Drafting inside," he said bluntly and returned to talking to Pullox.

"They what?" Malcom's right eye twitched.

Pullox on the other hand, raised his eyebrow saying, _God damn I'm right. _"Yes, they have to go back to square one."

"If she is responsible, then we can't blame her right now. We need to get this done or the Gods will be furious if anything will be delayed."

"We are trying our best," Pullox turned to me. "Should you be trying to cure miss Wise Girl?" Yes, the news about the feeling mixed-up spread in camp.

"Uhh, right." I marched inside the Athena Cabin.

"Annabeth," I called softly compared to how I usually call her.

Annabeth lifted her head from her desk as she placed her pencil down. She tucked her hair at the back of her ear, and she spoke. "You know it is not allowed to come in when it is not your Cabin."

"Unless it is important," I snapped.

She smiled dryly and leaned forward, telling me to continue.

"Uhh, you drawing!" I forced something to say. She leaned back in her surprise, and gave a small laugh. "What are you making?"

"You're admiring my work, Seaweed Brain?" She said in a _wow, for the first time _tone, then continued to her drawing.

I took a peep from her work and saw a majestic building. I was four-storey building. It was like rectangle but a curvy one. "A house?" I asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth shaded a part of her drawing.

"For who?" Do not blame me for dumb questions!

"For Chris," she said as she looked at me with a small smile on her face.

Gods Annabeth! You are making a house. We do not live long! "So you are marrying him?" Not making a fool out of me, but it was a serious question.

She grunted and pulled her hair into a high pony-tail which made her look cute. Annabeth didn't answer until I repeated the question.

"Percy, if you ask that kind of question I will take your head off!" She threatened me with a pencil and chased me out of the Athena Cabin.

4. Drown her (What? Maybe it will work!)

I saw Annabeth walking at the shoreline of Long-Island beach. "Annabeth!" I jogged next to her.

"What?" She asked bluntly, not even looking at me.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you," she answered quickly.

"Why?" I whined. "The sea is my territory," I raised both eye brows at her.

Annabeth stopped walking to face me. "I know." Then she paused. "I am not in the water." She reminded me. Annabeth's smart do not doubt it.

"How about the water then?" I grinned, grabbing her wrist. She tried to remove her hand but it was too late. I made the ocean eat us.

I was still holding her hand but she was screaming. Bubbles were everywhere that could have killed her. Not the bubbles. When she was screaming, I could only get a few words from her. It sounded like this, _Percy! I will get you for this, you, SEEESHHHBRAAABRROOOIN!_

I laughed and made an air bubble for her.

"What is wrong with you?" She was adjusting herself in the bubble. "You could have killed me!" She removed her hand and used it to punch me. Even in the water her punch was painful. "I still have a lot of plans in mind, and I want to achieve them before I die! You, Kelp-Brain." Annabeth didn't look at me.

"I know. I'm sorry," she was right. I think I did get carried away this time. She didn't budge. "Annabeth," I called.

She grunted.

"Come on. I said I am sorry didn't I?" I held her shoulder, but she swam away from me.

"How did we reach the deep part of the ocean?" She snapped, changing the topic.

"I do not know," I admit.

"Gods! Bring us back, Percy," Annabeth grinded her teeth. I could tell even she was still not looking at me. I swam towards her and in no time I caught her arm.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry," I pleaded this time. I can't take any second longer if she is still angry at me.

"It's alright," She wasn't looking straight at me. "You got loads of kelp in your brain, I understand."

Okay, she was still pissed, so I brought us out of the sea, and yeah, she looked for Chris at the second we landed.

5. Give her a letter

This is the first time I'll be writing a letter for Annabeth and probably to anyone. This was Silena's idea maybe it could work, but chances are really slim. Despite that, there is nothing to lose if I try.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_First of all, this letter might contain any misspelled words. I will be sorry for that, you know, ADHD here. Second, I would like you to know that Chris isn't the one for you. Well, I am not saying I am the one for you, but think of this Annabeth. We haev been freidns fro os long, how cuold ew nto ikle ehca other? I ahve adrmie yruo wist dna ineltlect. You rae sratm, smetoims bossy, but ohw cares? You erwe alwysa terhe wehn I nedeed you. I coudl ont possibly wnat mreo. I levo ouy, Anniebelle._

_Love, Percy Jackson._

Yes, call me stupid. I was making the letter as fast as I could that I haven't notice it was like that! So many typographical errors!

"Percy, if I get a dollar in every word you misspelled wrong, I would have been rich," Annabeth said like she just have won lottery.

6. Serenade

"This is weird," I complained for the fifth time at Clarisse and Silena.

"Do it for me, you, punk!" Clarisse showed her fist which wasn't threatening at all. I have faced numerous near-to-death experiences and I am scared being punched by Clarisse? How immature.

"She's coming!" Silena hissed from below. If you are guessing where am I, I am on a tree. How did I get here? Clarisse threw me.

I grabbed on my guitar, which isn't mine. And do a random strumming.

"_And I was born to tell you I love you!"_

"OMG!" That is not Annabeth. "Percy Jackson is singing to me!"

"What the Hades?" I stopped playing and take a good view on the person who is supposed to be Annabeth. "GODS! Who are you?"

"Uhh, you future girlfriend?" She battered her eyelashes. Some girl I do not want to meet. "Bella? I am not into vamps anymore. I am for demi-fucking-hot-gods!"

"No," I gasped She ran to the tree to take a grabbed on me. "HELP!" I screamed my little heart out.

THUMP!

**Travis's Pov**

"WHAT THE FREAKING HADES?" I was shouting at Silena, Percy and Clarisse(?). "I was away for three days and Katie fell for Chris? And you expect me to kiss her? Like kiss her freaking lips?" I took a deep breath.

"Pretty much," said a broken Percy. He got his arm broken from a certain fall and epic fail. "You say as if it is difficult for you and not for us. I can't get Annabeth's attention for more than a minute."

Clarisse grunted in agreement, making me roll my eyes.

"At least you got everything on the list," Silena smiled guiltily.

"Expect for police to come in a matter of what? Two days?" I muttered and let myself fall on a couch. "You do not know how I got those things. Believe me," I said, not looking at them. Because of the sound, Silena rummaged through the big sack I came back with. She was fascinated with each item she saw from the sack.

"You stole them?" Clarisse scowled.

"Yeah, I didn't even receive cash from this stupid Aphrodite," I pointed at Silena with my foot.

"Hey!" the pretty girl snapped.

"It's true." I glared. "You and your magic of love! It' causes us trouble."

"I have nothing to do with this!"

"Stop!" We turned our heads to Percy. He is unusually to scream at anyone like that.

"Sorry," I grumbled.

"Okay, we need a plan."

Clarisse raised a brow while I sighed. "What plan?" Clarisse leaned forward.

"Since we are all here, we need to get them as far apart as we can," he gestured far apart with a right hand. It is hard to understand, because his left arm was broken after all.

"So what? I take Katie somewhere. You," me awesomeness pointing at Percy, "take Annabeth to the sea and Mrs. Rodriquez can take her future husband somewhere Katie and Annabeth can't reach him. In that way, no one will get jealous or disturb anyone as we try to kiss our respective love one's lips."

They must be amazed, because they turned silent, giving me a, _when did you turn smart and tactical _look. After all, I am freaking amazing.

"Okay, we will stick to that plan," Percy's eyes squinted.

"Thanks," I grinned in victory.

* * *

The next day, it was the a few days before the grand Party. It was themed: Rock Gods! Do not ask me who the God of Rock is. Whether it is the object or the type of music, I do not know.

The process in preparing the party was going great. The Hephaestus Cabin almost finished the dance floor, and we try to make Clarisse stay away from it. The Demeter Cabin gathered their finest fruits, herbs, and vegetables while we Hermes Cabin find more of those magic plates. We are sending 3 of my siblings per day. While the others help the Demeter kids and gathering more decoration items for the children of the Goddess of Love. The Ares Cabin made some awesome decorations thanks to the help of the Aphrodite Cabin. And according to the children of the Party God, we will be expecting 50 percent of the Gods: both Olympian and minor to come. The Apollo Cabin are still practicing for their performance. They even got their siblings: the one direction boy band to come. It was odd for that boy band to be coincidentally demigods of the same Godly perent.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do. I whispered to them my plan. During that, Percy whined, Clarisse punched me in the gut and Silena just squealed in delight. You will know why as our plan is put into action.

* * *

What will our stealthy Travis planning? How will they get Katie, Annabeth and Chris back to normal? Tune in the next chapter. BTW, I do not own Bella or One Direction. Thanks for reading. Please review or my dad, Poseidon, will turn you into a sea horse. :)


	7. TRY V

Notes: Starting this chapter the story:

*Will have 3rd POVS

*Tomorrow will be the party.

* * *

"Shit, Percy, where are you?" I hissed, crouching behind the bushes. Our first target was Katie, so we decided to meet an hour before she starts gardening. It has been ten minutes and Percy wasn't around. I heard snickering. I turned to the direction, but there's none. I know it all along it was Percy. "Come out, fish face. I fucking know you're here."

"Duh," he said cockily. Coming up from behind him, was Beckendorf and Silena. "I was here earlier. You just can't find me."

"Oh shut up," I said, rolling my eyes. "Here's the sack. Put Annabeth in there." I gave him a big brown sack that I stole from the Big House.

"Can't I just let Beckendorf help me?" Percy gesture our big friend. Beckdorf said raised his brows in agreement. "I could lift Annabeth to the sea. Why put her in a sack?"

"Yes, it's like you're kidnapping her," Silena said.

I scoffed at them. "Like duh, Perce! Annabeth can kill you. You need a rope to stop here from killing ya, but since a rope is harsher, why not a big harmless soft sack?"

Percy finally nodded in agreement and left with the sack. "Bye."

"Okay, you two." Me pointing at Silena and Beckendorf, they both looked at each other than back at me. "I need you to talk to Katie. Distract her."

"You forgot I am not good with conversation." Beckendorf placed an arm around Silena.

"No, I meant Silena."

"It is okay, Charlie," she said kissing him on the cheek. Beckendorf returned the kiss on her forehead.

"Ack!" I said in disgust. "Not in front of me!"

"You're just jealous," Silena said in a high voice while Beckendorf just laughed.

"No. I am not. Can you just distract Katie for a few more minutes?"

"Sure," Silena said, combing her hair with her hand and started to move to the open space with Beckendorf following.

"Don't for—," I hissed.

"Yeah, yeah." Silena flipped her hand at me, waving me to hide. "I remember the plan." With that, they walked over to Katie. When they were two meters away, Silena squealed to greet her. Meanwhile, the big guy just placed his arm around Silena.

**3rd POV with Clarisse and Connor**

Connor snorted. He wanted to finish the great contraption in pranking Chris. The younger Stoll tied knots that connected a big pile of sticky goo on a plate and a big rock, which was placed on an edge of a shelf. "Fine," He said to the buff Clarisse. "Just don't touch that little lever. The softest touch could activate the trap, and I want it to be—"

"perfect," Clarisse helped set up the contraption on the floor. Connor can't help, but be impressed as the job is done. Clarisse gave a toothy smile to Connor who just raised his brows in arrogance.

"Just before Chris could reach the door way outside, he'll pass a trip wire that will trigger the lever. The lever will activate a toy train and push the rock from the edge," Connor explained. Before he could continue, they heard Chris stir in one of the rooms.

"Now, shut up or he'll wake up." And with that, Connor shut up.

They all (Hermes and some of the Ares kids) positioned themselves at the Cabin's side. They waited for the magic to happened.

Connor started to count down, mouthing the words.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"ARRRGH!" A girl screamed. "PUT ME DOWN SEAWEED BRAIN!"

Every one outside turned to where the screaming came from. Of course, from Annabeth. Clarisse scowled and peeped through the Cabin's window. And just in time Chris was running to help Annabeth. Then, he tripped, and the contraption was on the go. _You better work_, Clarisse thought. _Or else._

Down by the hearth, Percy was struggling to carry Annabeth, who was half-in the sack, kicking her legs if Percy might give up, but no he didn't.

"Go!" Connor shouted at them and they charged in with Clarisse on the lead. On the door way, Chris was struggling in a strap jacket, laying down, thrashing.

"How...did?" She asked, wondering how did that contraption of rocks, strings, train and the like ended up with Chris in a strap jacket. Connor passed by War's daughter and pinned Chris using his ass. "Never mind," Clarisse sighed.

"Connor!" Chris shouted after he hit his head. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Sorry bro," Connor grinned, guiltily. "Clarisse...do it," he said in a captain obvious manner while he lifted his head for Clarisse to see. "NOW."

"Okay," she muttered and leaned forward to meet Chris's lips. Everyone could see the blush on Clarisse's cheeks. Connor almost stifled a laugh, but he forced it in. After three seconds, Chris kissed her back.

"You like me," he said.

"No, I love you," Clarisse smiled.

**Travis's POV**

I was thirsty when Silena gave the cue. They blindfolded Katie, telling her they have a surprise bouquet for her. Which was half-true and half-false. Okay, true, but it isn't a bouquet. Just a Tiger Lily, Katie's second out of a hundred favorite flowers. I crept forward so she won't suspect nothing.

"Okay, Katie," Silena said excitedly, gesturing me to go forward faster. "Go get it for me, Charlie," Silena lied.

I crept closer I was three feet away from her, when she turned berserk-happy. "I can't wait! I can smell them from here," Katie squealed. Silena turned to me with a question look on her face, like a warning. And Katie have to kick me on the...

I hold up to my crouch, forcing not to shout, not to make a sound. I fell to my knees. Beckendorf came to my side. I felt water escaping from my eyes. The pain! It burns so much!

"Hold it up," he warned.

I know that, I screamed in my head, but my face says otherwise. It fucking hurts! If I am not going to make anyway babies in the future, it is the fault of my wife.

"Silena," Katie said, "What did I just kick?"

"Uhh, just a bush," Silena tried to act.

"It was soft at the same time hard," she announced, "like a person."

Charles and Silena turned to me. Besides I was hot, I was literally heating up. The embarrassing kind of heating up. Because of that, I forgot the pain I recently got from Katie's kick. Without second thoughts, Beck pulled me up, making my face a feet away from Katie's.

"Here's your surprise!" Silena said as she tries to relax Katie's shoulders. "But don't remove your blindfold," she said. "You have to smell it first."

"Okay," she leaned in and took a sniff. I prayed that staying in the bushes made the stink out of me. I felt my heart like it was going to explode. This is the first time she has been this close since archery class. She smelled like an orchid. I do not know which one, but she smell's faintly like the one she was tending a couple of months ago. The one we destroyed because of...a prank. For Katie, she hated me for I don't know, til now?

"Wow, roses?" Katie smelled again. "I bet they are pretty."

Good! She's buying it, I leaned forward to meet her lips. But what was surprising was that Katie's lips went to meet mine first. I mean that she leaned closer. I could feel the impact from hers. My whole world felt like melting and my heart went crazy like I won a big bag of candy. It was a good thing though. I wanted to stay this way forever, but Katie broke free.

"Ohh Gods!" Katie demanded. "What is with this blindfold?!" She removed it. "Is this one of your jokes, Stoll?" She poked by the chest. "Because, I ain't laughing!" She hit me by the shoulder twice, but I didn't flinch. "You good-for-nothing son of Hermes! If you thought I'd like then that is the most hilarious thing I-"

I pulled Katie and I kissed her. She struggled in my grasp for a few seconds, but finally gave in. This kiss was more ticklish than the first. I let go of my grip and placed my hands on her waist. Katie's arms made their way up to my neck. We took some air. I could see the sparkle on Katie's eyes, so pretty.

"I love you, Travis," Katie smiled shyly.

I was so happy. I was doubting that my kiss with Katie might not work and that maybe she doesn't like me at all. But the kiss work! Katie freaking Gardner loves me! Without other thoughts, I kissed her again.

"I love you too, Gardner," I said.

* * *

After our romantic kiss, Silena and Beckendorf left us, and came back with some news.

"You should see this," Silena grabbed our wrist, and began pulling us. While we are moving to where Silena's bringing us, Connor joined us.

"Wha'up?" He asked.

"Great," I said, giving a kiss to Katie, who hesitated at first, but got one planted on her forehead. "Very great," I smiled. "How about Chris?"

"Awesome," Connor grinned. "Except for the part that I kinda played a prank under another prank."

"You double prank them?!"

"It was a good opportunity, bro!" Connor threw his hands up.

I gave him a straight face. Typical older brother. "What kind of prank?"

"I poured melted cheese on them," he said guiltily, scratching his neck.

"You sound not sure," I smiled. I don't care how he do it, but melted cheese on one's body is making me crack up. "Fine," I said, dismissively. "That was cool, but if Clarisse wants revenge, count me out." Connor in return just scowled.

* * *

We were behind some trees and bushes when we heard fighting and impact on the earth. Silena made us move lower with her boyfriend leading us. We scouted just the bush enough to conceal us. And there they are: Percy and Annabeth.

They look like they have a combat. sword against dagger. Sadly, Percy got pinned to the ground with Annabeth hovering on top of him. Percy's riptide got cluttered away from his grasp. And Annabeth, holding her dagger on his neck.

" I warned you for the last time," she said. "Stop messing with me!" Annabeth's knife moved closer.

My reflexes moved. I know she wouldn't harm Percy, but I can't stop. I dive in to push Annabeth. We fell together on the ground while Percy was groaning and rubbing his throat. I fell flat on my face while Annabeth on her back. I got up. Silena and Katie went to restrain Annabeth.

Beckendorf came to help Percy up while Connor retrieve his sword.

"Let me go," Annabeth said.

"Not until you kiss, Percy," Silena tighten her grip on Annabeth.

"Why would I do that?" She scowled.

I leaned closer to Annabeth, giving her a pout. "It's for your own good, missy!"

"This is irrational," she said, trying to break from Silena and Katie's grasp. Annabeth kept on babbling that kissing Percy it unwise. We explained to her what happened.

"So in order for me to go back to normal...I have to KISS the one I love?"

Silena nodded. "Or the one you love must kiss you."

"It's just the same thing," Connor sighed.

"And you have a theory which is: I like or love Percy?" Annabeth asked for confirmation.

Silena nodded again. "Well, not really a theory, because it's true."

"No, no. You got it all wrong. I do not like Percy. Maybe Eros didn't really hit me with the arrow. Even I wasn't hit, I would like Percy, much less love," she said, taking a few steps.

"That is what the arrow is," Silena explained. "It makes you forget who you originally loved."

"Let go of me," she warned. "I have the right to punish you." And they did. Silena tried to apologize, explaining that if she won't be back to normal, her mother will have problems with love magic. "Stop it!" She walked away.

Percy immediately chased her. "Just try it, Annabeth," the son of the Sea God pleaded.

"I bet this is just a prank made by the Stolls," she abruptly stopped and sneered at me and Connor.

"Now, that's unfair wise girl," I shouted. "Why would I put myself in a prank?" Annabeth continued to walked, not listening to what I've said.

Percy ran and grabbed Annabeth's wrist. "I love you," he said. Pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Yey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry for the late update. I was kinda busy, not kinda at all, more like really busy. So yeah. I'll update sooner for the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Love for all of you. :)

~Lakrahe


	8. Paaarteey

Sorry for the long wait. Here is the infamous last chapter! Please enjoy. :)

* * *

She took a breath, moving away from me. "Percy," she said, suspecting. "Gods, that took you long enough!" She smiled. I hugged her. It worked! Travis crazy plan worked.

**3****RD**** POV**

It was the day everybody in camp was excited about. Pavilion and the mess hall was decorated with black and silver, sparkly cloth, which was made by the Aphrodite Cabin. A banquet of different kinds of food was prepared by the Demeter and Hermes Cabin. Neat piles of magic plates, goblets and utensils were set by Percy and some others. Next to the food, a few meters away, was the stage set up by the Hephaestus Cabin. It was insanely huge like the one are to see in a concert only a quarter bigger.

* * *

"Thanks for helping out, Tyson," Percy said. "But are you sure I look good on this?"

"Of course," he gives a big toothy smile. "Asked some pretty girls and they said, yes."

Percy gave a small smile, thinking this will be the outfit. It was simple—really. It shows off him being humble and completely handsome. It was a long sleeve colored blue-green like the sea, matching his eyes well, and black pants that perfectly matching his hair. Lastly, his shoes were dark blue, almost black. As he wears the outfit, Percy was relieved that it fitted him very well.

* * *

"Girl, make it curlier."

"Where's the mascara, the one that gives of the largest volume?"

"I can't find my Arrow pants."

"Wait! Get out, boy!"

The Aphrodite Cabin looked like it was attacked by make-up eating monsters.

* * *

Katie Gardner was supposed to be done with her hair when another stupid Stoll did something to the wires in their Cabin.

Everyone in the Cabin screamed their heads off, mostly cursing for the black out. Unfortunately, they were the only ones experiencing the electricity cut off. They all knew who was responsible.

"STOLLS!"

* * *

"I told you, bro, it would work," a guy in a white buttoned shirt and blue pants said.

"A prank just before the party starts," his brother agreed. Connor was wearing a black long-sleeved that was pulled to his elbows and white pants. He laughed as they stealthy move away from the Cabins. "Wouldn't that make Katie angry?"

"I," Travis paused. "I never thought of it." He slapped his self. Obviously, his date will be mad at him for wrecking, not really, their Cabin. More than that, Katie was responsible for her sibling in the Demeter Cabin. "See you later, bro, need to talk to my date."

"Okay, good luck with that."

"I will need it," Travis said nervously as he retraced his steps back.

* * *

"Come on, Annabeth! It suits you well," Silena beamed. She was helping Annabeth get dressed for the party. The Love's daughter was wearing a one shoulder cocktail dress with big ruffles on the strap. It was pink and hugged her body wonderfully. Her hair was big and with big curly, looking very majestic and model-ly type.

"I'm not sure," Annabeth stammered as she walked in her white high heels. She was beautiful except for the fact she was complaining for the makeover. Annabeth has smoky eyes and a light blush-on. Her hair was in a high ponytail and let her curl flow down freely. Her cocktail dress is a silvery Venus strap dress that was just above her knee. She took four steps and almost stumbled on the third one. "Can you just lend me a less higher heels?"

"That's all I got that compliments you, dear."

"Great Gods," Annabeth muttered distastefully. Then someone knocked at the door.

"Can you get it, Malcom?" Without hesitation a guy in black went for the door. He opened it and it revealed an angry Katie, whose hair was half done.

Before anyone inside the cabin asked or entertained her, she let herself in. Katie wore light make-up: no argument about that. She was wearing a strapless yellow dress with ruffles that formed a flower on the waist. There was something on her neck that looked like a collar only friendlier, with a flower.

"What happened to you?" Silena asked carefully. She knew that the Demeter's child is going to explode.

"Stoll," she grumbled as she sat on a chair by the sketching desk. Silena and Annabeth didn't need further explanations and help her with Katie's hair. While there at it, Athena kids started to go out, because of maintaining the party needs on check.

Another knock on the door: Annabeth opened it without second thought. She had a hunched it will be Beckendorf, and as always she was correct. He was wearing a v-neck white shirt, grey cardigan and black pants. It suited him pretty well.

"Charlie!" Silena ran to her boyfriend and gave him kiss on the cheek. "You're just in time. I was just putting finishing touches on Katie hair."

"You look amazing," Charles said to her. He turned to Katie and Annabeth, giving approving nods at their appearance.

"We should go," Silena placed her arm on Charles. He felt the luckiest guy to be dating the prettiest girl in camp. "Pullox wanted me at the stage. See you later," she said with a wink and strolled out of Wisdom's cabin.

"Finally done with that, Katie?" Annabeth asked, waiting by the half closed door. Katie nodded and grabbed her small sling bag.

Annabeth closed the cabin. Before she and Katie could take a few steps away, someone was waiting for them.

"Wow," she said, clapping with emphasis. "I never knew you would break the spell." She walked towards them; slowly her figure became clearer by the light provided by the hearth.

They sensed danger, which was stupid because it's a party no one will hurt them. But, Annabeth felt threat, so prepared her dagger that was placed by her thigh. One the other hand, Katie concentrated on the ground, calling plants to her.

Finally, the figure became fixated into the eye. She was wearing a pink strapless dress with white shimmering gold draping by the skirt. Her make-up seems to overload her face. She is pretty even without that, sadly not on the inside.

"Drew?" Katie sneered. Annabeth knew it was her— the arrows and Eros. Drew had some plans of making problems, particularly anything that involves relationships.

"Congrats," she said with a bored look. "I see Demeter's child a got brain."

"What do you want?" Annabeth stepped forward. "You have no business with us. We also caught you guilty, so please do not make any disturbances today."

"I won't," the daughter of Aphrodite said, scanning her nails. "But you won't go to that party." Her statement turned into a hard command. Something that is not easy to resist.

"Don't be stupid, Drew," Annabeth said, snickering, obviously trying her best to stay anchored on her thoughs. "Even you will successfully not let us go to the party; you will still get in trouble."

"I know that." She grabbed a vial from her purse. "That's why I am not leaving without a fight." The liquid was green and bubbly inside. Annabeth and Katie knew they do not want to touch it. "You will not remember a single thing with this bad boy."

"You forgot we are well trained, tramp." Katie held out her hands as if clutching the ground. Instantly, vines grew out of the soil, coiling Drew's feet, then rapidly growing to her legs, making it impossible to escape without a sharp blade to cut it through.

Without thinking Drew threw the vial, opened, to Annabeth. The moment the vial was out of her hands, Drew's arms were tangled with the vines. She screamed in pain.

Luckily, Annabeth was able to avoid the liquid with the use of her purse. She hit it, the vial flying upwards. Some of the liquid stayed on her accessory, making a sizzling sound. Her eyes grew as she discovered how corrosive the stuff was.

"Acid!" Wisdom's daughter threw her purse away and ran out of the way. Unfortunately, Katie had a struggle to move out as she finished tying up Drew. "Katie!" the vial was dropping in her direction with half of the substance in it.

Katie had a mental block. She doesn't know whether to run or to cover herself with plants. Suddenly, Katie was pulled by a force.

Annabeth sighed at her safety.

"You okay?" Travis scowled as they landed on the ground; away from the newly covered more dirty and disgusting dirt. "I saw the whole thing. I waited for right time to save you. So happy that I'm on time," he said at her as he wiped the dust from her cheeks.

Drew screamed again in pain. "Get me out of here," she cried. "You won. Now please!"

Travis hesitantly walked towards her, but Katie stopped him. Annabeth moved forward instead, but not influenced by the charmspeak. Her anger overcame it.

"No," she said. Her gray eyes turned black. "We will call Chiron and make sure you learned your lesson."

"Or not," Travis offered. He and Katie are now at their feet, wiping dust off from their formal wear. What a waste for it to be dirty on the day they were waiting for.

Katie nod in response. "Leave her here."

At a distance Percy was walking towards the Athena Cabin, desperately looking for Annabeth.

"I think we should," Annabeth said, smirking at a complaining Drew. They started to walk out when Percy met them by the hearth. "Percy!" Annabeth raced to hug him. While Percy, who is shocked by the commotion, blushed.

"I've been looking for you," he smiled, putting an arm around Annabeth.

"Some business," Annabeth shrugged. "Come on, I know we missed a lot."

"No, but I want a dance with you," Percy said, giving the best smile he got. He feels happy to be with the most beautiful girl in the camp—maybe in the country or the world.

They got to the party—the Pavillion. Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes. Everything they have planned went perfect. The stage was changing from color to color along with the dance floor. It was tiled with glass that sparkles. There were two disco balls. One was on the floor while the other one was suspended up above. There was an exoskeleton of a dome squaring the stage and the dance floor, giving support to the disco ball. The sheets on the table, column and the stage were dark velvet that was balancing the lights that was dancing from the laser machines. The Apollo Cabin was rocking the place. It was wild.

The Gods were having a great time, banging their heads to the music. Grover was talking to a group of nature spirits with Juniper under his arm. The others were doing typical thing in a party.

Percy and the others ate. Athena can't get enough of the pizza with a lot of olives on it. Poseidon loves the blue pie, Percy baked. Hades was eating cupcake with heavy cream in on it. Clarisse was introducing Chris to her Father, Ares, who was attending Aphrodite's needs.

Suddenly, the Apollo Cabin brought some people to sing with them. One of them was Silena who sang California girls. Thalia was also pulled to the stage to sing Green Day. Apollo also sang Fresh like Dougie. Grover voluntarily came up the stage to sing Oppa Gangnam Style. Everyone in the audience screamed in delight and cheers. Lastly, the Apollo Cabin sang one last song and it was the nine muses' turn.

To anyone the music they hear from the muses is what they wanted to hear.

Travis noticed Katie was quiet since they ate. "What's wrong?" He asked, but Katie just gave a grim smile, indicating it was nothing.

"You're sad, Kates," Travis leaned forward, making her blush.

"No," Katie snapped, pushing Travis away from her face, but Travis is resisting the force. Travis chuckled underneath Katie's palm. "What?" She asked, confused by the sudden happiness.

"You're angry at me!" Travis smiled.

"Kinda," Katie said bluntly, rolling her eyes. She thought a stupid Stoll can be this oblivious. Travis laughed. "Why in Olympus are you laughing?" She put her hand on her hip, clearly irritated by his laugh.

"Because I pranked you, you got in a fight, you are dirty and upset," Travis said with full of joy like he just discovered something phenomenal. Katie gave him a stern look. "And you are insecure," Travis looked into her eyes.

"Stop it," Katie said in a death glare. Travis was supposed to say more, but Katie stopped him. "You've crossed the line, Stoll. Why are you messing with me? Yes. I am upset, dirty and insecure, but you don't have to rub it in my face."

"I am not." Travis finds her eyes almost crying. "Katie. Why are you upset? You don't have to be. You are dirty. Yes. But you have no right to be insecure," Travis held her hands. "You are beautiful tonight, today, yesterday and tomorrow."

"Oh my Gods, Travis!" Katie burst into tears. She had never thought this Stoll will feel the same way for her as she has for him. "Is that really you?"

"I'm sure it's me." Travis pinched his self. "Yeah, it's me. Doesn't mean that I prank you, I'll never find a way to like or love you," Travis said and hugged her. Katie immediately pulled away and kissed him.

"Hell, yes! I love you," Travis murmured against her lips.

* * *

"Wanna dance?" Percy held out his hand to Annabeth.

"What song?" Annabeth blushed, standing beside him.

"Sparks Fly?" Percy shrugged.

"By Taylor Swift," Annabeth said with enthusiasm. "Come on," she said, putting her arms around his neck while Percy placed his hands on the curve of Annabeth's waist. "Nice outfit Seaweed Brain. I bet Tyson helped you."

Percy blushed and he can't help but smile. "Yeah, you too. You look beautiful."

Without further ado, Percy kissed Annabeth.

* * *

That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed the story. :)

READ and Review. :)

~Lakrahe


End file.
